Silent Shadows
by TehChildishWolfie
Summary: Eren is a troubled teen who is starting his first day of Junior high. He deals with troubles at home with his abusive father, as he is engulfed with the guilt of his mother's death. Eren starts to lose grip when suddenly he meets a stern Senior. Will it be enough to save him? Or will he give up and take a turn for the worst. M for self-harm, suicide?, and future yaoi (Eren x Levi)
1. Intro

**Hey there guys Wolfie here! .w.**

 **I just wanted to say it's been really fun writing this seeing as I have nothing better to do with my life c; I hope you guys like this and please comment and review!**

 **(Damn I sound like one of those middle school students who are way too fucking excited over nothing… *shudders*)**

 **Okay let's ignore that last 3 minutes I took writing this short pointless part and let's get started… (Before I lose motivation ;-;)**

 **Black.**

That's all I could see as I tried to focus what I was looking at. I wanted everything to be over already. I wanted death to greet me and take me away from the Ill I was living.

Everything hurt.

I opened my eyes slightly enough to see blood slowly pool around in front of me.

I was silently prayed to anyone that this would be the last time, though I knew it wasn't.

I knew none of this would end unless I did something. Which unless I grew a damn pair to stand up for myself, I knew it would never happen.

I would still be the same weak child that stood there and did nothing while his mother was killed in front of him.

 _Don't think like that damn it._

I took a stuttering breath, as it felt like fire filling my lungs.

I slowly got up as best I could, as I weakly stumbled to the bathroom.

Grisha should be asleep by now, and I knew I had to patch up.

My first day of school would be tomorrow, and I wasn't going to spend my first day in the principal's office being asked why I looked like I'd been almost beaten to death.

 _Which I have…_

I took a steady step toward the shower as I turned the hot water on, going over to the mirror to see the damage that had been done.

 _Damn I look like a mess.._

I thought as I counted the bruises on my torso.

 _8…9…10…11_

My lips twitched in a somewhat smirk

 _Not as many as before at least…_

I grumbled to myself frustrated as I examined for more cuts and bruises.

 _Because that was such a good thing Eren.._

I sighed and decided to fix everything with a bandaid and some makeup. After I was done inspecting myself, I slowly lowered myself into the steaming shower that was ready.

Too tired to stand I sat in the shower as I let the water hit my skin. It hurt but not as much as being beaten by the worthless piece of shit that was known as a 'father'.

I took another sigh as I let the warmth wrap my sore muscles.

 _Just last a little bit longer_

I sighed as I thought to myself trying to push away the past two hours of pain I had just endured.

As soon I was done my shower I quickly shuffled to my room trying not to make a sound to be sure I didn't wake Grisha. Though the amount of beer bottles around his room and stench of alcohol told me he wasn't waking anytime soon. Of course, I was't going to test that theory, as I made sure I closed the door quietly as possible.

I wrapped my shoulder and torso with bandages and sighed looking in the mirror.

 _Suppose that's not something I can really cover up…_

I winced touched the cut on my lip.

 _I'll just say I tripped and hit my jaw on the countertop._

I nodded with that story and convinced myself I looked fine.

With that, I went under the covers and closed my eyes to await sleep.

I guess it didn't take long because it felt like five minutes before Grisha was in the doorway telling me to get my ass up.

 **School.**

First day as a junior was going to be great.

Or as great as it could get when I put obvious cover up all over my face.

I sighed deciding that this was as best as it would get and admitted defeat, covering the last of my bruises with a black choker on my neck.

I heard the door close and assumed it was Grisha heading to work already.

I took that as my cue and when out the back door.

I smirked softly as Mikasa and Armin were waiting for me like usual.

"Hey Eren…" She smiled, though I could tell it was apologetically judging by the look in her eye and the way she kept looking at my split lip.

I simply nodded in acknowledgement as I took my place between them.

Armin and Mikasa had been there for me ever since I remember, even when I had come out with my sexuality, they supported me.

I was shaken out of my thoughts as Armin hit my arm.

"You coming on the bus or what?"

I looked up realizing the bus was already here as I cleared my throat.

"Oh… yeah"

I lowered my head to watch were I was going and went in the bus, sitting next to Armin as Mikasa took a seat with Jean next to us.

Jean smirked as he looked over Mikasa just to talk to me.

"Damn you look like you've gone through hell. Is the makeup a new style of yours emu?"

I glared over angrily as Mikasa slapped him on the back of his head which he looked at her confused.

"Even if it was a new look horse face I'm pretty sure it had nothing to do with you. And if I had gone through hell I'm pretty sure I would have seen your damn face while trudging through. Also it's 'emo' dumb ass, which is something I am not."

He returned my comment with a frustrated look and looked over the window.

Armin leaned over and I knew he was about to tell me something as I looked over.

"Um.. If you haven't noticed, you're probably the most emo kid in school. Thought I'd tell you before someone else had to break the news to you"

I snorted and smirked as I looked over with an over exaggerated shocked expression.

"Whaaaaaat~? How could you not have told me before?"

He laughed shrugged.

"Must have slipped my mind!"

I laughed slightly, looking over to see Mikasa laughing along, and Jean still pouting next to her. I liked it when it was like this, calm and having a good time with friends.

 _If only things were this cheerful at home…_

His smile faded as they pulled up to the school, getting out of the bus in a single file line.

This was it, our first day of as a junior.

I looked over at Armin how was already going on about how great the year was going to be. Then at Mikasa as was excited as it was just looking at the school from the outside.

This was it, this was the day things would change for the better, or at least I hoped it would be.

 **So there we have it! That was my first written piece that I've done so that was a little nerve wrecking. Although some people might have read this under 10 minutes, this took me at least an hour to make. I can barely think this late at night ;A;**

 **Anyway, I'm going to try and update best I can but I do have school so sorry ;w;**

 **Please review on what you think and comment below!**

 **Thank you soooo much! This was so much fucking fun.**

 ** _God Wolfie you have such foul language…_**

 **Stfu Nagisa no one asked you :c**

 ** _That's a good thing cause if you asked me I'd say this was shit but y'know._**

 **HEY. What your damn dirty mouth =-=**

 **Anyway bye!**

 ** _They're all glad this is over.._**

 **SHUTUP *Intense hissing* t(*u*t)**

 **Bye guys! (^w^)**


	2. First Day

**Hey guys I'm back already! That wasn't so long was it?**

 **Now we're going to get serious I'm so excited .o.**

 ***cracking knuckles* let's do this!**

 **Mk *clears throat, getting ready to type***

 **This might take a while…..**

 **^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v**

I walked in with Mikasa and Armin close behind me as I looked around carefully.

I didn't do well in crowds and I'm sure it was obvious as I eyed every person who got a little too close while walking past.

Thankfully we all had lockers near each other, which meant that we were probably all in the same homeroom as well.

I was thankful for that, I wasn't ready just yet for everything to start so soon without them.

"Too bad we don't have any classes together… I was really looking forward to beating the annoying asses that will try and bother you in class."

I smirked nudging Mikasa

"You could always do it after school when no one is looking"

I teased, though she nodded her head taking in the fact like it was an actual suggestion.

Armin looked excited as ever, he was in all AP classes except for English, which apparently was a bad thing even though he'd probably be at the top of the class as usual.

"English is the only thing we have to together?! What! But I was looking forward to you bothering me this year.."

I chuckled at his comment as I grabbed a book out of my locker.

"You know I'm sure I can make that happen in English"

His face quickly changed tune as he shook his head quickly. I laughed at his quick retreat.

I turned around to grab my back pack when I suddenly locked eyes with the most calming yet unsettling stormy grey.

Everything about him was perfect. His sharp jaw line, the tone body, the snake bites on his lips and black outfit he wore.

He was wearing a my chemical romance sleeveless shirt and black jeans with converse.

I shrugged it off quickly breaking the eye contact with the senior and looked down, realizing I was staring.

My sleeve rode up as I went to reach my bad and cursed under my breath as my wrist was shown.

"Damn it"

I whispered, sure he had seen it. I could feel still his eyes watching me even after I had broken the gaze.

I quickly stood muttered to Armin and Mikasa that I'd meet them in class and quickly rushed off in the other direction the Senor went.

 _Shit_

I thought as I cursed to myself, walking with into homeroom only to be dismissed to our first class of the day not a minute after I walked in.

I sighed as I walked into my first class.

Science.

I had never been too fond of science, it had never been my strong suit, and I liked it even less once I saw the teacher.

"Hiii everyone~"

I heard a few groans behind me though decided not to look back.

I agreed with them, this teacher seems off in more ways than one.

"I'm going to be your teacher for the school year nice to meet you alllll~ "

 _Oh god stop talking please…_

"I'm Dr. Hanji!"

 _Can I get a pop quiz and leave?_

She continued to talk as I grew on a small note pad that was in my lap.

I silently drew a skeleton crawling out of the grave boredly as she continued to talk.

She was going on and on about what the school year was going to be like, but I didn't care.

I just wanted everything to be finished so I could leave.

 _So much for great school year_..

I sighed and slouched in my chair, leaning my head back to see a pair of grey eyes behind me.

I shot up quickly and sat straight, trying to ignore what had just happened.

 _Damn it.. I didn't know this was a combined class…_

The rest of the class I nervously stayed still while she spoke, keeping my head down most of the time while trying to count the seconds I had left in this class.

A few time I had almost fallen asleep; thankfully the bell rang in time for me to shoot out of my desk and leave before the senior behind me could say anything about the fact of me awkwardly staring.

 _Or the fact that you know he saw your cuts?_

I hissed to myself to shut up as someone tapped my shoulder.

Startled, not used to being touched often I jumped and defensively swung around, my hands covering my face.

"Calm it brat, you're going to take out your damn eye"

My heart flew out of my chest with embarrassment and fear as I stared at him.

It was him, the older guy with grey eyes.

"D…do you need something?"

I stuttered out, feeling like an idiot.

 _Did I just stutter? When have I ever stuttered?_

The look on in his eyes said unamused and bored.

I kept eye contact with him, wondering what he wanted but he said nothing.

We just stood there staring.

I almost jumped when he suddenly decided to speak.

"You forgot your backpack…"

My eyes narrowed, as I felt stupid.

 _Damn it… I was in such a rush to leave that I only grabbed my books and left._

"Uh….T…thank you"

I stuttered again, mentally hating myself.

"Whatever brat.." He sighed, turning to walk away.

I stood there dumbfounded wondering what had just happened when I realized I had to go to class.

I ran fast as I could making it in the class a second before the bell rang.

 _Fuck yes…_

I thought as I took my seat and the teacher began the lesson.

The rest of the day was like this too.

The only time I had actually had somewhat fun was when Armin was in one of my classes.

I had stuck a pencil in my mouth and tried writing notes, causing him to suddenly laugh when he looked over.

I quickly spit the pencil out as the teacher turned, glaring at Armin, and making the embarrassed teen sit in the front of the room.

I tried to hold my laughter in as Armin looked like a pre-school student getting caught for picking his nose.

Once the class was over the rest of the classes were just as boring as the last four.

 _Thank god everything is over_

As soon as the bell ring I grabbed all my things and made my way to the busses, where Armin was waiting since Mikasa had piano after school.

"Come on we don't have all day! We'll leave you in we have to!"

Horse face yelled from an open window.

"I'm pretty sure you're the loud ass everyone wants to leave behind Jean!"

He stuck his head back in looking pissed as I walked in the bus.

I was suddenly knocked down with force as something from behind hit me.

"Fuck!"

I yelled in pain as the cut on my lip reopened, causing it to bleed slightly.

I looked up to yell at who ever had hit me to see Reiner above me.

 _Shit._

My eyes slightly widened as he grabbed my collar and hoisted me up.

"The fuck you looking at Jaeger?"

"You ugly fucking face Reiner"

I knew I had gone to far as he threw me out the bus, dragging me by my hair away, as Armin came out about to help.

"No!"

I yelled

"You'll just get hurt too! Get back on the bus damn it I can handle this!"

He starred at me worried but went back on the bus, watching me from the window.

When we a out of sight by the school I gasped as a knee connected to my stomach with sheer force.

 _This is nothing compared to Grisha at least…_

"That all…. You got?"

I huffed as he punched my eye, causing it to swell in record time.

I fell to the ground as I yelled in pain.

Reiner was yelling a few things as I was getting kicked in the ribs, but I didn't give a shit.

I knew that if I came home more beat up than usual Grisha would probably just stay in his study the rest of the night quiet.

My lip and cheek swelled as he punched me one last time before someone ran over and socked him one.

I could barely see out of one eye but I could see enough to see Reiner fly past, the punch sending him to his ass.

My eyes started to get heavy as I lied there in blood while the person who saved me continued to beat Reiner before he ran off, the man yelling a few more slurs at him.

I tried to move away but was comforted by a soft hushing.

Seeing as I was left with little to no strength anyway I just lied there, as he picked me up bridal style.

 _Fuck. If I come home late I'm going to be in deep shit. Put me down damn it._

But before I could say anything everything started to go black and I lost consciousness. My whole body numb as I felt like I was drifting away into a long sleep.

 **^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v**

 **Well that was fun wasn't it!**

 **God that took me so long though**

 _ **That's cause you barely have a single original thought in your small head**_

 **Stfu no one asked you… beside** _ **this**_ **is original at least**

 _ **Yeah and look how that turned out…**_

 **Shh.**

 **Anyway please comment and review what you think and let me know if there is any spelling errors or anything wrong with it, seeing as my friend who's been proof reading quit on me.**

 _ **I didn't quit I just refused to do my work due to laziness. It's a real epidemic you know…**_

 **Fuck you Nagisa… t(=-=t)**

 **Well that's all for now guys bye I'll see ya!**

 **Wolfie's gonna eat then maybe make another chapter. BYEEE!**

 **(^-^) (^-^) (^-^)**


	3. Nightmares

**Well I got nothing to do right now, even though I've just done the second chapter a little bit ago**

 _ **That's 'cause you have no life**_

 **Shut it Nagisa.**

 **Anyway today's my mom's birthday but we are't doing anything so I guess while I do nothing I might as well write chapter 3!**

 _ **Nooo Liiiiife~**_

 **(Stfu)**

 **Read Comment Review favorite Share all that jazz and such.**

 **Now excuse me while I take 2 hours to write this and you read it in under 15 minutes.**

 **^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^**

Everything hurt again.

I didn't know why, but everything just did.

My breath felt like I was inhaling flames.

I could taste blood in my mouth and certain small areas of my body burning, which tells me there are a few cuts here and there.

I must have gotten home pretty late to be beaten till I passed out.

That was unusual for Grisha. Though he did hit me hard, it usually wasn't long until I passed out.

I open an eye slowly, thinking I'm in my room. I take a raspy breath as I try to sit up surprised.

 _This is not my room_.

I yelled out slightly in pain and lied back down, looking around, fear and pain burning in my chest.

"Relax brat, you're going to reopen your cuts.."

I looked around to where I heard the voice. Wait, I knew this voice.

I looked down slightly to see I have no shirt, and my shoulders and torso are covered in bandages.

"What the…?"

I freeze as I see slight movement, one of my eyes are bandaged, so I can't see anything on that side.

 _Just my luck_

I flinch away as I see a somewhat hand come close.

"Stop moving brat, I need to change your bandages"

My eyes narrow as I see who it is, my face blowing up red.

 _The senior with the grey eyes… Damn I need something to actually call him other than "that guy"_

"Who the hell are you…"

My voice was more rough than I thought, and each word hurt as it left my throat. I coughed a bit, my body shaking slightly as I tasted more blood in my mouth and looked down surprised.

"Shh…"

He hushed quietly. He wiped my mouth of the blood and replaced the bandages.

He propped my head up slightly with a pillow, pulling up a chair and a tray with food. I winced as he touched me.

I wasn't really touched by a lot of people other than when Grisha would beat me, not to mention my muscles screamed at me every time I would _try_ and move.

"Levi.."

I was shocked by the sudden deep yet soothing voice he let out.

I choked slightly as I tried to speak.

"W..what?"

He let out a bored sigh as he grabbed as spoon and put it near my mouth with what looked like liquid vomit.

"You asked who I was. So I'm telling you brat. Usually you know people respond with their own names but.."

I leaned my head back from the spoon as I muttered quietly.

"Eren…. E..ern Jaeger…"

Levi gave a small nod and put the spoon closer.

I turned my head the opposite way, not wanting to go near the repulsive looking goop.

He could feel the scowl next to him as he cranked his neck the other way to the emotionless grey eyes.

I stared evenly back at him, though his bored expression quickly changed to serious and somewhat annoyed.

"Are you going to eat or what?"

He let out a somewhat his, which was a bit intimidating.

 _Did he just hiss at me…?_

"I'm not hungry.."

I responded with the same steady eye level back, his expression looking more frustrated.

"Damn it you need to eat now open your mouth… _brat"_

I looked a bit shocked that he raised his voice, and reluctantly opened my mouth slightly.

There was a slight look of accomplishment that sparked in his eyes. I simply started frustrated as he put the spoon in my mouth.

"I can feed myself you know.."

I hissed, hating the feeling of helplessness.

"Bullshit.. now open your damn mouth"

He grabbed another spoon of the chalky tasting spoon and continued to feed me until he was sure it was all gone.

"So…"

He spoke suddenly, causing me to jump slightly.

"Going to explain all the cuts and bruises that are older than the ones I patched up?"

I looked away, not wanting to tell just anybody. Actually preferring not to tell at all.

"I just get in fights a lot with Reiner.."

I waited a few moments before he suddenly grabbed my face and pulled it toward his own so that I looked at him.

"Bullshit"

He said again, actually looking angry instead of just annoyed or frustrated.

I starred surprised, not wanting to look at him. Nor did I want him to look at me after the question he had just asked.

"Fucking tell me or I'll simply just have to go ask you're friends. The older marks are not from that jerk off. The patterns and strength is different. Unless someone at the school is hulk, an adult did that. Now, I'm going to ask once more. Explain the other older marks."

I tore my face away from his hand and winced in pain, looking down at my black nails as I picked at the polish.

"My father…"

I whispered, hoping he hadn't heard.

I looked over slightly to see his expression, and was taken aback.

The anger that was just in his eyes was gone, and was replaced with his whole face engulfed in sear anger.

I stared at him with slight worry and fear on what'd he'd do next, to his surprise he simply stood, and walked toward the exit.

"Get some rest…. I'm going to go out for a bit.. Petra will be here in a moment if you need anything.."

I looked confused and shocked on what had just happened.

"Wait! Who's Petra?!"

He closed the door before I could say anything else as I heard a faint,

"You'll see!"

Then was greeted with silence as the door slammed shut.

I didn't understand what had happened but somehow felt at peace with only slight anxiety.

I decided to take his word and lied down further, staring at the door expecting the Petra girl to just walk right in.

After no avail, I began to close my eyes, trying to drift to sleep.

Sleep welcomed me with opened arms after I realized how tired I really was.

I had no comfort in what was supposed to be a restful few hours. Instead my mind was plagued with nightmares and unsettling thoughts.

I watched as a young boy was cowering in fear under a dim light of a lamp post.

I slowly went to check if he was okay, then fell back as he lifted his head.

I was met with large empty green eyes.

I tried to run away from him and suddenly tripped, my hand touching something wet and sticky. A pain in my chest as I was stricken with fear, looking at my hand to see the crimson on my hand.

 _No…._

I sat up scooting backward away as I hear a sad female voice call from the shadows.

" _Eren….. Eren…"_

"No…." I breathed "No No Stop! Get away!"

I screamed as the voice got louder, and suddenly filled with grief.

" _You left me…. To die….. You watched and did nothing"_

The voice hissed, slowly getting louder

" _I died because of you.. It's your fault I'm dead! It's your fault! All your fault! Your fault!"_

"I'm sorry! I know!"

I screamed, covering my ears as she repeated it over and over, getting louder and louder.

"It's my fault.. It's my fault.. It's my fault.."

I shook violently as I rocked, trying to block of the noise that slowly got louder.

" _Eren…..Eren….Eren!"_

I was suddenly shaken from my nightmare in a cold sweat as I looked around franticly; I was faced with a blonde woman, probably another senior. Her face looked filled with fear and worry as she held my shoulders.

"Wha…What?"

I drowsily looked at her, a split second wondering where I was.

"You okay…?" She whispered. "You were screaming in your sleep.. I…. I didn't know what to do"

I looked at her in horror and shame and quickly looked away, trying to hold back tears.

"I'm so sorry…" I whispered, as she sat by the bed and held me close, rocking me comfortably.

"Shh… It's okay… Everything's okay.."

Tears started to stream from my eyes as I recalled the dream… no…nightmare.

"It's okay…. Shhh…" She held me tightly as if I was the most fragile doll needing to be held together.

"I'm Petra…. Levi's roommate… just… just relax.. Levi should be back soon"

She whispered comfortably. That was the last thing I heard till I started to fall back to sleep once more in her arms. With her warmth holding me protectively.


	4. Free

**So…. Tired…**

 **Hi guys I've got about nothing to do right now…**

 **SO.**

 _ **(cough no life)**_

 **Here we go, another… thing…to…create….. yay… ;-;**

 _ **Can't you see no one likes this. *sigh* No one has reviewed comment… shaaared.**_

 **SHH. I AM CARED FOR TOO ;-;**

 _ **Right right…**_

 **^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v**

I moved slightly, opening my eyes to see I was still in the same bedroom. It was dark out as panic surged through me. I rolled of the bed falling to floor in a small gasp of pain.

"Need to…..get…home…"

I sputter, as I try to drag myself to the door.

I hadn't expected Jean to have hurt me this badly, I suppose during the time everything was mostly numb from Grisha.. but I could defiantly feel everything now.

I tried as hard as I could to get up on my feet. My knees, elbows, anything… But the pain was just too much.

"Damn it… Damn it… Damn it…"

I winced, my body feeling like it was being trampled while being set ablaze.

I suck in a breath as the door suddenly opens, a short man walking in.

 _Levi…. Shit!_

"What the hell you think you're doing brat…"

He growled, picking me up bridal style and putting me back in the bed.

"I…I have to go home… I-I'm going to get in trouble…!"

Panic coursed through me as I tried to stop him from moving me but failed miserably as he laid me down, then sat in a chair by the bed to make sure I didn't try anything else.

"You don't need to worry about that damn pig anymore.."

He muttered in a hush tone and I froze, confused.

"W-what do you mean…. I _have_ to go back.. you don't understand!"

I continued to rant as more panic flooded through my every being. My face burned from tears that I had shed prior, but at the moment, the only thing coming out of me was anger and fear.

He cut me off by standing, staring at me with his intense grey eyes, causing me to immediately shut up.

"No, _you_ listen brat….. You're not going home.. not for a while."

I starred at him in fear, suddenly afraid for Grisha to what Levi had done. After seeing Levi leave fuming he wouldn't be surprised if his father was dead for all he knew, but what if he was next?

"W…what do you mean…"

My voice came out in a whisper, my worry and fear leaking out in every word as I'm sure my eyes told every emotion within me.

My eyes wandered to the cut on his lip and one of his snake bites looked bloody. I inhaled sharply thinking my father had instead beaten him too.

He must have noticed cause he turned the opposite direction to where I couldn't see his face anymore.

"You _father_ isn't probably going to be back for a long… long time"

My eyes narrowed, now confused on what he was saying, I tried to sit up.

He immediately turned hearing the sheets move and gently pushed me back down into the bed.

"I…I don't understand.." I whispered.

He sighed softly, looking sideways at a misplaced poster on the wall.

"I pulled a few strings with some people I know.. Your father is currently in jail for about 20 to 30 years…" He shrugged "More or less at least"

My eyes widened in shock as a new fear entered my soul.

"W..where am I going to go.. what am I going to do… I.. I don't have any other family…"

My chest enflamed in pain as I got worked up, clutching at the blanket.

He looked over at my expression of panic and simply put a hand on my shoulder, looking away.

"Petra… my roommate you met earlier? She's over the age of 21 so… we pulled a few more strings.."

I looked over confused, not understanding what he was implying.

 _What if I had to go to a foster home. What if they took me away from Mikasa and Armin… What am I going to do.. How am I going to survive._

For a moment I was lost to my own thoughts when he suddenly looked down at me. (hee.. I typed mer at first ;w;)

I was suddenly trapped in his eye sight, not daring to look away from those calming stormy orbs that for the first time showed some emotion, but I couldn't even tell what it was.

"Well we pulled a few more strings and.. now your part of our.. family I guess?"

My worry all left in an instant and was replaced by more confusion and slight annoyance.

"What…..?"

He suddenly looked annoyed as he combed his fingers in his hair.

"Petra legally adopted you.." He shrugged, acting as if it wasn't such a big deal.

I stared at him in shock, my eyes wide. I couldn't believe what he just said.

"You….. She…. Wait…. W..what?"

Levi sighed, walking to a desk in the corner of the room, far from him in the bed.

 _I can't believe it….. I'm…. I'm free….?_

I laid my head slowly down back on the pillow and starred at the ceiling, not being able to comprehend what he just said.

"H..how'd you do it…?"

I whispered, not bringing myself to look over at him, though I could feel his eyes on me.

"Like I said…. I pulled a few strings.."

I snorted softly, moving my head to the side, equally matching his cold gaze.

"Bullshit…" I whispered. "Then how'd you get that cut on your lip…"

He scoffed, getting up and heading toward the door.

"Get some sleep… I'm going to bed on the couch… brat.."

He walked out and I looked back at the ceiling frustrated.

 _Why does he keep calling me brat… Am I some burden or something?_

I brushed it off and turned to my side slowly, wincing slightly.

It was a little while after he left, at least 40 minutes and I'd been just sitting here thinking.

Maybe I did need some sleep. Then I suddenly remembered what happened last time I tried and shivered slightly, suddenly able to hear her voice again.

"Shut up shut up shut up…." I whispered, covering my ears protectively.

My chest started to tighten and It was suddenly hard to breath.

 _No…. no not now. Not again.._

I tightened a hand on the comforter and stood up suddenly. It was a bit shaky but I was at least up.

I had to get out of here, I needed some space. I shakily opened the door and fell into the hallway, my shoulder hitting the wall.

That wasn't going to stop me though, as I stumbled as fast I could down the hallway.

 _I need to get out. I need air. I need to get away…_

I tripped knocking over a vase, but continued, slicing my hand in process.

 _Still isn't going to stop me damn it…_

My breathing started to hitch and the pain wasn't going away as I tried to rush away.

"Who the hell is there"

I heard a deep voice behind me, but I brushed it off and started to rush, tears threatening to fall from my face.

 _Don't look at me…_

I thought as I made it to a set of stairs.

I tripped, falling on my ass and scooting down like a child, though instead of fun it was filled more with rough bouncing down.

"Damn it stop!"

I heard Levi behind me. He was catching up as I quickened.

 _How big is this damn house?_

I felt a hand on my shoulder and slapped it away, falling forward in the process.

I could feel something touch my waste as I suddenly yelled, even though I knew I was just a bit panicked.

 _A bit..?_

"Don't touch me! Get away!"

I felt hands scoop under me and pick me up as I kicked and tried to punch weakly.

"Damn it brat hold still…"

I continued as I yelled for him to put me down, feeling everything closing in, but not as fast as he held me in his arms.

"Let go! Let go! Let go!"

I yelled as tears started to stream down my face, I caught a glimpse of his eyes looking troubled.

He sat down as he held me tighter and I tighter, but I just continued to fight.

"Hold still!"

He finally raised his voice, as he pulled me into his chest protectively, holding tightly as if I'd break without being held together.

I calmed slightly as I just lied in his arms crying into his shirt, my hand gripping tightly on his collar as I cried.

The next thing I knew I was asleep, once in a while waking, arms wrapped around me comfortably.I was content as I closed my eyes for the last time and falling asleep, not to sure what was going on anyway, but it didn't matter. I was safe.


	5. Poor Boy

**Hi everyone~**

 **So It's about 11:23 in the morning right now and everyone is starting to wake up**

 **Last night I was going to make the 5** **th** **chapter when I realized something.**

 **Fucking AoT is on Netflix….**

 _ **No dip dumb fuck**_

 **(Shh story time) So while I had nothing else to do last night. I binge watched 3 different anime including; AoT, SAO, and Fullmetal Alchemist.**

 **Damn… I have a problem cause I was up till 12 last night for quote on quote "research"**

 **So that's why I didn't add a 5** **th** **chapter last night!**

 _ **Excuses Excuses~**_

 **Mk let's start…**

 **v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v**

 **Levi's POV**

I sighed, hearing a thump and looked around. I made sure I had stayed in the living room upstairs in case Eren tried anything. Just my luck as I heard the soft thud that had awoken me.

I stood slowly, putting on a shirt, not bothering to put pants over my boxers if I'd just go back to bed in a bit.

I walked over to the door and looked to see a shadow shuffling down the hall.

"Who the hell is there?"

I boomed as I saw the shadow quicken it's pace and disappear around the corner.

I heard a thud and cursed under my breath starting to walk over.

I caught up just in time to see Eren scooting down the stairs on his ass trying to get away from me.

"Damn it stop!"

I yelled as I ran down the stairs to see him try and quicken.

I touched his shoulder to stop and was surprised as he slapped me away, only to loose his footing and fall in the process.

I rushed to his unwanted aid and started to scoop him up as he yelled and screamed.

I gritted my teeth as he weakly punched my shoulder.

Though it didn't hurt I felt somewhat annoyed that he was making all this trouble when all we had been trying to do is help the poor boy.

 _More like annoying_

"Damn it brat hold still…"

I started to worry as tears started to break through.

He continued to yell as he started to cry, he was genially in fear.

I held tighter as he tried to escape my grasp, as I couldn't take it seeing him in that state anymore.

I made it over to the couch and yelled, my voice booming as I hear Petra's door open.

"Hold Still!"

I rotated him so he was in my lap and sat down, holding him close for comfort.

He calmed as he just sat there, crying into my shirt.

I looked down at the boy with sad eyes; somewhat knowing what it felt like to being left alone and in such a state of breakdown and shock.

He gently grew quieter as he cried, till he fell asleep in my arms, drool, tears, snot and all.

Petra came down slowly tip-toeing as if she's wake up.

"He's out cold.."

I muttered, staring down at the sleeping boy, his eyes red from crying so much.

"He exhausted himself out.." I went on, rubbing his back soothingly.

Petra sighed as she sat next to me, wiping Eren's face gently.

"Poor thing's been through so much…"

She whispered, looking broken-heartedly at the boy.

I simply nodded, as I lied him down across both our laps.

"I need to take this off now… He made it all dirty"

I muttered, taking off my shirt, and folding it, leaving it on the arm of the couch.

"Maybe you should stay with him for the night.." She murmured, looking over to gage my expression.

I starred at her blankly trying to understand what she was saying.

"Um Petra… if you haven't noticed I've lived her for about 6 or 7 years now… Why wouldn't I be here?"

She rolled her eyes and combed her fingers through Eren's messy hair.

"I mean _with_ him. Like in the same bed…"

I looked down at him and sighed.

"And why can't you..?"

I continued to stare down at the boy as she smirked softly.

"I have many reasons….Now.. off to bed you two.. you both have school in the morning"

I huffed as I picked him up like a mother would a child and started to walk upstairs.

I looked down as he opened his eyes for a moment only to let out a small yawn and close his eyes again.

 _Adorable.._

I thought as I made it to my room.

I sat in the bed and sighed as I held him, putting him down gently. I watched as his face slightly frowned from the absence of warmth and silently got in bed with him.

"Shh…."

I soothed as I combed my hand through his hair, hugging him tightly as I lied there beside him.

I held him close as he moved slightly, making a small noise as he looked up half asleep.

He smiled slightly as he eyes closed and within seconds asleep once more.

I sighed thinking of what I had become over the years as my chin rested above his head, my legs around his thighs.

 _I've grown soft…_

That was the last thing I thought as I drifted to sleep holding the boy close.

 **v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v**

 **Sorry for stopping so shortly but I need to switch to Eren and I don't like switching in the middle of a page and it's suddenly a different person SO!**

 **I'm going to take a 10 minutes break of eating some Miso and maybe a bit of pocky then get back to writing.**

 _ **This is the reason people think you're a weeaboo. This…this right here.**_

 **Nu ):o A weeaboo is someone who denounces their own culture and proclaims themselves to be Japanese when really only basing everything on anime and manga.**

 **I have actual culture and besides. Look in my eyesssss**

 **My tiny….. tiny… eyes ;-;**

 **What was I talking about again?**

 _ **You're a weeaboo?**_

 **Oh right. WAIT NO. Eh….**

 **Anyway imam be back after I eat then take a quick school language test and hopefully don't fail.**

 **(My grandmother thought it was a good idea for me to learn Japanese so I didn't ask what my family was arguing about all the time. I suddenly don't what to know anymore ;-; Japanese is confusing ;_;)**

 _ **Weeaboo….**_

 **Stfu.**


	6. School

**Omg I never got to eat my Miso.**

 **So this is gonna be a long time writing cause I'm eating and writing since I found out I had like 6 speaking tests.**

 **(Hate Japanese rn so much)**

 _ **Ohhhh. Tell your grandmaaaa**_

 **SHH. Anyway; imam go heat up my Miso and then write so enjoy my probably sloppy writing as I enjoy my meal.**

 **Here we go**

 _ **Get your dirty ass Miso hands away from me..**_

 **^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^**

 **WAIT. BEFORE IS START. *vomiting* I'm so used to family making my Miso I had no clue what's in it. *huddling in corner vomiting* While that cooks.. and I write.. imam slowly die. Okay let's go ;-;**

 **^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^**

 **Erens POV**

I opened my eyes slowly as sun hit my skin from behind.

 _So warm…_

I thought as I hugged the short person holding me.

My eyes flung open as I suddenly realized something.

 _Short… person…. Holding me?_

I sat up slowly and starred down shock.

Levi was lying in bed asleep, our bodies entangles. Except _he_ only had boxers on..

I starred in shock as he groaned, rubbing his eyes.

"What time is it…?" He muttered, looking at me expectantly

I stared in shock at him, as he just looked nonchalant about it.

I didn't do anything, I just stared at him in surprise as he waited for a response.

"Well brat? I asked you a question what time is it?"

I was shaken from my shock as I reached to the window sill for my phone.

 _Shit!_

"It's 6:30 I'm going to miss the bus!"

I yelled as I jumped over him, looking around.

 _Clothes… where's my clothes? Fuck! Wrong house!_

I started to panic as I franticly looked around for the clothes I wore the day I was beat shitless.

 _Way to ruin the morning…_

My eyes narrowed as I saw my clothes sitting on the chair, washed and neatly folded.

I nearly fell over as I tried putting my black ripped jeans on, suddenly being caught by the short but surprisingly strong man.

"Brat calm your ass… I'll just drive you to school. Not like I don't know where it is.."

My face flushed red as he still held me by the waist, as I pushed him gently away and slowly put on my pants.

I slide over my American Horror Story shirt and grabbed my bag, sitting calmly on the chair as Levi started to dress.

A new worry suddenly entered my mind as I got a text from Armin.

 _Shit_

I thought as I slid the screen to see what it said.

' _ **Eren where the fuck are you, are you okay? Mikasa said she saw your dad get arrested last night! Where are you, are you safe? Mikasa and I are worried sick what happened with Jean? Are you hurt? What did you do to you?!'**_

I stopped reading to replay that I was okay and sighed, adding that I'd meet them at school.

I looked up to see Levi staring at me. I shifted nervously under his gaze but didn't dare break it.

The awkwardness was suddenly broken as he walked over to me, with a roll of bandages, gauze, tape, and a bit of peroxide.

I winced just looking at it, my body already stinging just looking at the peroxide.

"Take off your shirt.."

He muttered in a hushed tone, suddenly looking very serious.

 _Why was he helping me? Why was he_ _ **really**_ _helping me?_

I did as I was told as I stared into my lap. I shivered at the sudden coldness, while he undid the previous slightly bloodied bandages.

I tensed as I could hear him pour the peroxide on a gauze, as I waited for the stinging on my back. I breathed heavily as he warned me he was going to do it.

As soon as he began to dab I almost screamed. I bit my lip hard until it drew blood as he tried to dab quickly.

"Sorry if this hurts…"

I barely heard him muttered, as I let out a huff of a voice.

"Just hurry.."

As he finished I took a deep breath trying not to tear from all the pain.

He wiped any blood from the still slightly open wounds and wrapped them gently and tightly.

I sniffled slightly and once again pulled my shirt over my head, struggling to put it on.

I grabbed my choker and put it on, covering three bothersome bruises on my neck. I stood quickly trying to leave the room. "I'll meet you down stairs then…"

And with that rushed through the hallway and down the stairs.

I froze as I thought I almost smelled my mother's home cooking, rushing through the living room to the kitchen.

I lowered my head slightly in disappointment to see Petra cooking breakfast, skillfully.

She turned and smiled at me, her hands still perfectly cooking.

"Morning Eren..!"

I nodded to her and took a seat at the table, my head down as I pushed away the thoughts of my mother.

"Sleep well?"

She asked cheerfully as she set the plate down, Levi striding into the kitchen with black jeans, combat boots, and a sleeve-less shirt of a band I'd never seen before.

Petra nodded to him as he took his seat at the opposite side of the table.

She prodded my side slightly, expecting an answer.

I merely shrugged, not remembering much of the night anyhow.

She looked over at Levi with concern, which caused me to stare at her confused, but I waved it off and ate at my food quickly.

As soon as I finished I put it in the sink as Petra told me to go to the car and she'd packed up both lunch.

I nodded my thanks and grabbed the brown bag, heading outside while Levi and Petra talked for a moment.

 _Maybe they're saying goodbye. Wait, are they dating?_

I shook off the thought as Levi got in the car, lowering the window.

"Are you going to stand there all day or get in? C'mon brat we have to go.."

I quickly got in the car doing my seatbelt and looked out the window.

"R..right…. sorry."

He sighed simply starting the car, and pulling out of the drive way.

I finally got to see the outside of the house and was surprised to see how large it way.

 _What is this a mansion?_

I looked around and saw that other houses looked similar and realized something.

 _Where are we…?_

My eyes narrowed as I realized where we were.

 _Sina…? How rich are these two!_

I started to realize how expensive the car looked, but shook it off as I stared out the window the rest of the car ride to school.

My worries escalated quickly as Levi parked, and eyes set upon us.

I could hear whispering as I walked behind him to the entrance of school.

' _Why is_ _ **he**_ _with_ _ **him**_ _? How is that little_ _ **runt?**_ _Who does that little_ _ **pipsqueak**_ _think he is?'_

I clutched my fists as I walked into school, Levi too far ahead thankfully to see me agitated by the stupid comments.

I almost fell back as I suddenly walked into what seemed like a wall, I looked up, tripping as I fell onto my ass.

"Where do you think you're going?"

I choked as I looked up to see Reiner looking furiously down at me, one of his cheeks bruised badly.

I stood, angrily staring into his eyes challengingly.

"Your ugly ass face _Reiner_ "

I spit as I said his name, not flinching as he grabbed my collar.

"Watch your mouth Jaeger…"

Something suddenly came over me as I grabbed his hand and hit the back of his leg with my heel, causing him to fall back and hit his head.

"Don't fucking touch me…"

I growled, enough of everything that had recently happened.

Why was everything so shitty? Why was my life so horrible? What did I do to deserve all of this?

I stared down at him, fists clenched as everyone around us froze, waiting to see what was going to happened, shocked that someone like _me_ stood up for myself.

He lied there dazed on what had just happened as I stood over him, my expression grim.

I turned suddenly as Levi had a hand on my shoulder, his face expressionless.

I stared at him, my expression unchanging as he suddenly pulled me away from the crowd, holding my wrist tightly.

I turned for a moment only to hear Armin yelling after me but by then it was too late, and I was in Levi's car.

By the time I realized what happened, Levi was already pulling away at a quick speed, as I rushed to put on my seatbelt.

"What are we doing?!"

He looked slightly away from me as I continued driving, rushing home.

"Hello? Just going to ignore me? What the fuck are we doing!"

He suddenly hit the brake causing the belt to tighten on my hips and torso as I looked over in shock.

"No.. What the fuck were _you_ doing."

I stared at him shocked at his firm expression, his eyes locked into mine, as I couldn't help but look away.

"Tell me what brought you to the conclusion to do such a thing? Do you _want_ him to have a actual reason on hurting you?"

I looked over slightly, to see him gripping the steering wheel as he took off again.

"I.. I didn't think-"

He cut me off, his voice raised causing me to flinch.

"Exactly you _didn't_ think Eren! Who in their right mind would stoop to the level of someone who has the IQ of a pig!"

I looked over out the window as the rest of the car ride was silent, thinking of my actions.

Was what I really did that wrong?

 **v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^**

 **Thought that was a good place to leave off**

 **Sorry it took so long to make this chapter guys! I got caught up in eating, showering, and then watching a few more episode of anime ;w;**

 **Anyway here you all goooo enjoyyy!**


	7. Sick

**Okay guys so you are lucky. Normal I probably won't post until like… 9:30 BUT**

 **Wolfie loves you guys SO much that I decided while we were doing jack shit in English writing English papers of jack shit that I had already done….! I might as well work on the next chapter.**

 **SO Without further ado I'm going to finish this and post as quickly as possible. Thank you to the few people who review and love this! Kudos to you guys!**

 **Let's get started *Game face***

 **v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^**

The rest of the car ride was silent as I stared at the passing trees and fields.

I felt horrible on what had happened as it was, but _he_ wasn't going to get any better if _I_ didn'tdo anything.

 _What better are you if you stoop down to his level?_

I shook the thought out of my head and clutched at my shirt, for a moment it seemed like I was trapped in the car.

I shuddered as I felt a pair of eyes set upon me with worry.

 _Don't look at me.._

I flinched as he reached a hand over, sounding as he was about to say something, but pulled his hand away at my reaction.

 _Maybe I'm just over reacting?_

I shook my head slightly as I simply continued looking out the window trying not to think about anything.

"You know…"

His voice startled me slightly as I fidgeted in my seat by the sudden deep voice.

"I thought going back to school would help you get your mind off things but… "

I glared over cutting him off, his grey eyes staring back waiting to see what I would do.

"How do you know what's going to help me and what's not. You don't know me. I don't even know why all of this is happening! I actually thought for a moment that everything was going to get better but everything is still fucked up! I might as well just got to a foster home then be adopted by people I barely know and who barely understand me!"

Once I had calmed down my courage quickly shrank away as he stared at me with his normal cold grey eyes.

I waited for him to have an outburst. Anything. A reaction of some sort. Waiting for the moment he'd suddenly burst and yell at me just like I had just selfishly had an outburst at him

But nothing happened. He didn't yell, didn't speak, didn't… anything. He just sat there, staring at me.

I flinched slightly as he simply nodded and drove into the driveway, muttering a quiet,

"If that's how you feel…"

I waited for something to happen as he got out of the car. I was completely dumbfounded. If I had done to my father he would have surely beaten me to death. Or at least something, but Levi just nodded and got out of the car.

 _Who are these people?_

 _Why the hell are they so nice?_

I shifted uncomfortably for a moment before getting out of the car, feeling faint as it was.

I dragged my feet as I followed Levi into the house my head down in shame.

It suddenly hit me like a rush of cold hair.

 _Nothing is wrong with them…. It's me that's something's wrong with.._

I started to tremble as I quickly ran upstairs into the nearest bathroom while I listened to Levi explain to Petra while we were back home so quickly.

Not meaning to, I slammed the door loudly as I rushed to the toilet, feeling it slowly coming. My throat was warm as I tried to hold it in long as I can feeling nauseous.

 _Have I been treated so badly my whole life I don't recognize kindness anymore? Am I that blind?_

I gripped the rim of the toilet as my stomach tightened, and I threw up. I coughed as my throat burned from the acids of my stomach.

 _Make it stop_

I prayed as my stomach tightened once again for another round. I choked slightly at the warm lingering taste in my mouth as tears started to run down my face.

 _Don't cry damn it… Don't let them see you like this. Don't let them see you weak!_

My stomach churned into fear this time as I heard pounding on the door.

 _Petra…_

"Eren? Are you okay? Open the door!"

I didn't answer as I was already throwing up again, my throat seemingly on fire.

 _Go away damn it… I can't have you see me weak.._

My heart almost stopped as Levi's voice suddenly boomed from the other side of the door.

"Damn it brat, open the door before I kick it down"

I was about to respond by yelling at him to go away when I suddenly threw up again, stomach feeling as though there was nothing left inside to come out. I was terribly wrong.

I threw up once more, coughing and sputtering before Levi suddenly kicked down the actual fucking door.

 _How strong can this damn grumpy dwarf be…?_

Was my last thought before I hurled once more, Petra coming to my side and rubbing my back gently.

"Shh…. Relax. Just let it all out… It's okay Eren we're here.."

I coughed violently as I shakily tried to get away from her.

"Y..you can't s..see me like t..t..this…"

I sputtered as Levi suddenly came over stomping angrily, and I automatically put my hands over my head protectively.

"Damn it Brat…"

He muttered. Shocked I opened my eyes slightly to see him looking as though he was going to cry. What happened to the tough façade? Where was the emotionless man I thought I met?

"What the hell have you been through these past years….?"

I let out a puff of air I didn't know I was holding in, as tears streamed down my face.

I tensed as he leaned down beside me, hugging tightly.

"I'll go get some blankets and a bucket. I don't want you getting sick any further.."

She quickly left with that excuse, looking as though she was about to cry as well.

I sat there crying as I pulled at the back of Levi's shirt.

"I..I'm sorry…"

I whispered as I shivered in his arms. He held tightly as he stood, carrying me.

"I'm so so sorry…. I'm sorry… I'm so sorry"

I repeated as I cried into his shirt. What type of person was I to just assume the worst out of everyone?

Who was I to judge everyone as some vicious monster. They weren't Grisha; I needed to learn that I was safe.

We walked into the dark bedroom not bothering to turn on the lights as he held me.

 _Which slightly surprised me due to his size…_

"Damn it stop apologizing for something you didn't do…"

He whispered, lying me gently in the bed. I stared into his grey eyes as he lied there above me.

My eyes widened as I was suddenly pulled into a kiss. Yet at the same time I welcomed it, pushing my tongue into his mouth, fighting for dominance for a while.

Was this what my new life was going to be? Lead into the light of the world? Or tossed into the ugly shadows of it.

 **v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v**

 **Cliff hangerrrrrrrrr!**

 **I thought I might as well have one cliff hanger in all these chapter and I'm so sorry for getting you all hyped up for an** **Ereri!**

 **I promise the next chapter** _ **will**_ **be chalk full of it!**

 **Anyway thank you so much for support and don't forget to give me any suggestions on anything you might want to see!**

 **Such as the writing style, what I put, the POV's I use etc.**

 **Anyway keep clicking that favorite button and don't forget to follow to see when I post new chapters! (Don't forget to share either ;3)**

 **Anyway till next time guys bye!**

 **(No comment this time?)**

 _ **Too tired you son of a bitch… I want to go to bed…**_

 **(We still have a chapter to make tonight.. hehe =3=)**

 _ **god DAMN IT!**_

 **Hehe… Bye guys!**


	8. A Message For You All

**Hey guys it's Wolfie and I'm so sorry I haven't posted even though it's only been like 3 days**

 **Currently I am at home in deep… deep pain.**

 **I can barely move my legs and on top of it my stomach is starting to act up ((AHHH))**

 **So when I tried to start writing the ship that's going to happen in chapter 8 I realized something.**

 **I am HORRIBLE doing ships on my own without my bgf (bestgayfriend)**

 **So till I find someone to write with me cause I'm a bit out of it with pain and lack of will to write… I am so sorry to all of you who like and love my writings; I hopefully will be back in the swing of things when I can and if by some miracle today in fact**

 **So until then I thought I'd let you all know what's going on instead of not posting and looking like I've abandoned my story.**

 **Love you guys!**

 **Wolfie**

 ** _Nagisa_**


	9. I made a boo-boo

**Okay guys so I am sooo sorry I haven't posted. I AM getting better thank you for some of you who were worried but I now have another road block UGH.**

 **So because I was having such writers block with this yaoi since I contacted my bestie who's gay and an EXPERT on this shit... so I'm collaborating with that sonova drag queen... when suddenly**

 **BUM BUM BUMMMM**

 **I had to work a few Halloween events in which I haven't seen him BUTTTTTTT**

 _ **You said butt..**_

 **I AM about halfway through it which I am very accomplished about now... I know some people are thinking:**

 _ **Well whi tf you nawt writin' rite noa den...**_

 **MY ANSWER TO THAT ISSS:**

 **I am a very busy person with a life mofo...**

 **WHEN IN REALITYYY:**

 **I dragged the wrong computer with my files and it doesn't have doc drive or barely any typing capabilities _;**

 _ **Dumb ass...**_

 **So when I get home I will probably work on it and HOPEFULLY also finish it but no promises... so..**

 **Sorry guys! Love you and ty for all your support ;-;**

 _ **dumb motherfucker..**_

 **RUDE I'M TRYIGN TO LEAVE ON A POSITIVE NOTE**

 ** _Stop sugarcoating and making a long ass message and just say "Hey guys I fucked up"_**

 ** _No, instead you're gonna annoy the shit out of me and other people... yaaay..._**


	10. Beautiful Eyes

**AHHHHHH Okay so I was originally going to finish this that night but I tried taking a bath before this chapter and ended up falling asleep in the tub only to wake myself but suddenly realizing…**

 **"Oh yeah.. I need to breathe to live…"**

 **Sadly I went to bed that night before I could even start. Also apologizes cause then it took so long to do this since my collab partner had weird schedules but thanks cheese love ya!**

 **So finally I can finish this after bits and pieces:**

 **Anyway here you go guys! 3**

 **(The things I do for you…)**

 ** _So much pain…_**

 **v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^**

 **Levi's POV**

The boy had to be one of the most fragile and beautiful things I had ever encountered throughout my life.

"I..I'm sorry…"

As I held him gently walking slowly to the bedroom, I could feel every muscle in his body start to relax in my arms.

"I'm so so sorry…. I'm sorry… I'm so sorry"

I couldn't take it anymore as I held him tightly, walking in the bedroom not bothering to turn out the lights.

"Damn it stop apologizing from something you didn't do…"

A whisper was all I could manage from my voice, which shocked me slightly as I continued to slowly walk in my dark room.

I lied him on the bed, hovering above him as I stared into his wide beautiful big green eyes.*

Without thinking, I let my arms drop as my head swooped down and I captured his lips with my own.

I was slightly surprised as the young teen kissed back, his eyes closing. Our tongues battles for a while as it was caught in a small courtship.

 _Oh hell no…_

I pushed further slightly, gaining control as my hand glided through his soft hair.

Eren broke the kiss for a breath as he smile, his face flushed red.

 _Damn it why is he so… adorable?_

I couldn't stand it as I recaptured our lips, my free hand making it's way slowly up his shirt. I barely wasted a second to tear it off, immediately recapturing his soft lips.

I broke the kiss suddenly, bringing my lips down to his neck; biting softly at the flesh.

He gasped at the sudden movement, shifting awkwardly, shivering.

I growled softly, whispering in his ear.

"Relax, Eren."

He shivered again, another soft gasp escaping his lips as he barely managed to whisper,

"I'm trying.."

Still kissing his neck, I moved a hand down to his chest, setting my hand on it gently.

Eren winced slightly, awkwardly moving his hand to grip at the sheets to ignore any pain caused. I moved my lips from his neck, down to his chest, putting his nipple in my mouth.

He gasped, a small moan escaping his lips as his breath started to hitch, using his arm to cover his eyes as his face flushed red.

I stopped, hovering over him, grabbing his wrist. I pulled his wrist away from his face, staring down at him with my dark and intimidating eyes.

Eren breathed slightly heavily as he broke the gaze, squeezing his eyes shut and looking to the side.

I looked at his expression thoughtfully before continuing my work, moving my lips down his chest, reaching his pants. I un-did his pants, pulling them down, and immediately putting my mouth over his bulge.

Eren gasped as his eyes flung open, a hand flying to his mouth to stop a moan from escaping his thin lips.

I looked up at him for a second, then went back to kissing the bulge. I then pulled down his underwear, staring at his member.

Eren gasped at the sudden gasped at the sudden freedom, his erection springing up as he covered his face looking embarrassed.

"Hey. It's okay." I said in my emotionless voice, giving him the slightest, rare smile.

Eren looked slightly shocked, his emotions clear with every expression he made each obvious, as he nodded slightly, his head resting back down on the pillow.

I took his member in my hand, then bringing my mouth to it and sucking on it.

Eren let out a moan slightly, clutching at the sheets, his knuckles turning white as his breath quickened slightly, his face scrunching up adorably.

I then placed a hand on his thigh, adoring his expression then continuing to suck.

Opening my eyes, I bring my mouth off his member, kneeling between his legs.

I took his pants and underwear off completely, tossing them onto the floor, bringing his legs up gently.

I stared down at him for a moment, my eyes reflecting his.

"His damn…eyes.." I thought for a moment admiring the color*.

Eren starred back at him, panting slightly, his face flushed a deep red as he waited, unable to do anything. That's just how I liked it.

I grunted with urgency, keeping his legs up with one hand while I un-did my pants.

I didn't lose eye contact, as I whipped my dick out.

I smirked at the slight surprise in Eren's eyes and decided to tease him a bit.

I took both my hands, holding his legs up, as I pulled him onto my lap and sat him up facing me.

I grabbed his jaw with my hand, bringing his lips to mine for a harsh kiss.

I broke the kiss, grabbing his neck and shoving him back down onto the bed.

Eren let out a slightly whimper, due to the bruises on his back I presumed, but that couldn't hide the wanton in his eyes. His beautiful god damn eyes.

I grabbed his ankles with one hand, raising his legs as I slowly started to tease him, rubbing the rim, slightly going in then coming back out.

I spit in my hand, lathering it onto my member. I brought the same hand over to his, stroking his member gently as well.

Eren shuddered at the touch, closing his eyes tightly, his face scrunching up.

I brought his legs up further, gently penetrating him, thrusting gently.

Eren let out a soft gasp, as he clutched at the sheets till his knuckles were white, his other hand once again hiding his flushed face.

I bit my lip slightly, grunting as I continued to thrust in his tight ass.

I dug my nails into his ankles as I started to thrust harder, my own face starting to lightly flush.

Eren's eyes shut tightly, biting his tongue, as he tried to refrain from moaning.

I continued to thrust, quickening my pace until I finally came inside of him, with a relived sigh.

I breathe heavily, pulling out, and lowering his legs gently.

Eren shuddered, as his breath became slower and slower, already asleep.

I smirked, sitting on the edge of the bed pulling back my underwear on.

I smiled, laying down next to the boy, wrapping my arms around him, taking in a comforting breath as I started to drift off to sleep.

"What an interesting child…" I thought before losing myself to sleep after the long night.

 **^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^**

 **Wolfie:Wow okay that took so long to make and I couldn't have done it without my bb Joshie. Anything you gotta say bb?**

 **Josh: That went surprisingly well, due to the fact that I've never read/watches AoT in my life aha.**

 **Wolfie: Pfft that's just because you're a bitch.. Anyway don't forget to review favorite add a comment and I'll see you guys in the next post. Also: check out Josh's profile who's just made an account halfway making this who's JoshSlashKypher**

 **Josh: I'll just be making kinky yaoi M rated shit**

 **Wolfie: Well then… anyway guys thank you so much this took at least 14 hours total to make *cringing* Bye guys! *coff* Say bye to the nice people…**

 **Josh: Toodaloo…**

 ** _Damn and I never even got a say in this shit… mother fuckers…_**

 **Josh: Ouch..**


	11. I'm Sorry

**OKAY. So no one get mad at Wolfie I have been gone because I have been sick.**

 **Literally vomiting my tiny little lungs out**

 _ **TMI Shorty…**_

 **So I am so sorry I haven't posted. Though seeing as a few of you actually know me and have been nagging me to do the new chapter I thought:**

" **Oh god I'm out of practice…"**

 **So without further ado you beautiful motherfuckers… The newest chapter with a small lil' leak at the end ;3**

 **(Also did you know the chapter with the most views is the yaoi scene. Wow. Dying)**

 _ **Really?!**_

 **Of Laughter :c**

 **v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v**

It had been a week since the last time I had been to school, and frankly I didn't care.

For the first time in my life U had actually felt… felt.. What did I feel?

Wanted? Loved? Less pathetic…? What was it.

As much as it itched me to know, I also didn't want anything to do with the thought.

A buzz from my phone told me that Mikasa or Armin had messaged me for the thousandth time since my absence.

 _Oh god if you're out there have my phone suddenly combust.._

I suppose just ignoring the massages would be fine too but I'd be afraid that if they saw that I hadn't checked any of them they'd _actually_ come and try to find me.

"Hey brat…"

I jumped as the familiar voice startled me, the short man walking into the room.

"Get your bags quickly, time you go back to school before you get any _more_ stupid than you already are.."

I snorted at the comment though stood to get some _actual_ clothes on other than a Black Veil Brides t-shirt and plaid pajama pants.

"You know.. you _really_ have a nice way of talking to people. You should be a guidance counselor when you're older"

I teased, shortly falling on my face as he hit the back of my head harder than expected.

"Oh come on I'm trying to put my pants on!"

I whine as I rolled on the floor, my black pants only halfway up and tangled around my legs.

Levi simply shrugged smugly and walked out with what I thought was a almost laughing look in his eye.

 _Rude bastard…_

I thought as I finished buttoning my pants and putting on a long-sleeved 'Panic! At the disco' shirt.

As soon as I put on my converse I'd be ready to go, as I quickly slipped on the black pair and tied the laces.

 _Do I always wear this much black…?_

Thinking about Armin's comment on the bus I smirked, as I finished with a choker and putting on my gages that I had hidden away in my backpack.

"You look like you're going to a funeral."

I looked up to see Petra giggling quietly, wrapping our food and handing it to us.

"Jee thanks.." I smirk "Where'd Levi go?"

She simply smiled pointing her spatula behind her toward the hallway leading outside.

"Thanks, I'll see you later I guess"

"Byyye~"

I walk out to see Levi waiting by the car on the floor, his expression grim. My stomach immediately drops as I start to wonder what made his normally bored eyes dark and concerned.  
Not wanting to disrupt him, I nod to him and get in the car, disturbed and unsettling hearing his words before I closed the door.

"Don't approach him.. I'll do it. We don't need him more traumatized than he is now, I just got close to him…"

I close the door quickly and look out the window as he comes in the car.

"Ready?"

He quietly sighs, and I simply nod.

"You know.. If you're not ready to go back you can ju-"

I cut him off quickly, looking forward at the dash.

"Look I'm fine. I don't need anyone protecting me alright? Let's go already Mikasa and Armin are worried anyhow. Besides, if we don't go now we'll both be late.

I made the mistake of glancing over to see his unreadable expression, but something unnerved me as I quickly looked back out the window, unconsciously biting my nails.

He could feel his eyes still on him until he eventually started the car and pulled out, heading toward the school, which was only about a 8 minute drive, though it always seemed longer.

 _What was he talking about...?_

Suddenly it felt my world was caving in. I thought for a moment I was… wanted.. loved.. thought what if it was all in my head.

What if Levi and Petra were with me only because they felt.. _sorry_ for me.

I exhaled shakily, trying to keep a straight face so we wouldn't have to pull around and head back to the house.

I need to think, I needed to talk with Mikasa and Armin. They could help.

Without thinking, as soon as he parked I had rushed out of the car, not saying a word to Levi. All that was on my mind at the time was Mikasa and Armin. I _had_ to talk to them. I needed the pain to go away, I needed support. Everything felt like it was failing, and for a moment I felt like I couldn't trust anyone. Not Levi, not Petra.. and sure as hell not other classmates.

I almost felt like I lost it when I heard the familiar voice of Armin yelling behind me. I turned slowly, everything threatening to collapse around me, as Mikasa gave me an understanding nod and they both herded me away from everyone.

We knew we'd be okay since we'd skipped first period so many times that I'm sure our teacher's were used to it by now.

We had found the library that was closed off due to being too small behind the school. No one used it so we'd go there and lay on the sofa's often and simply.. talk.

"What happened.."

Mikasa's stern tone pushed me off the edge. I had missed her so much, and with this feeling of distrust in the world, I hugged her tightly, gripping at the back of her shirt, her scarf smelling comfortingly of cinnamon.

"I.. I don't know what to do anymore.. I don't know who to trust.." I whispered in a hushed rasped voice.

Damn. I sounded horrible, so.. pathetic? Was this what my life was going to be like? A continuous feeling of a taste of something welcoming only to be greeted and taken away by destruction and distrust?

She gently held the back of my head as she let me cry, which normally she would have told me to stay strong, though this time she just let me sit there and cry into her shoulder.

I felt Armin rub my back as he sat closer.

"What happened Erin.. We can't help if we don't know what's wrong.."

I tried holding back the tears but they just kept coming, I couldn't stop them.

 _Damn it… Stop crying… Why do I always cry so much.._

I thought, as tears streamed down my face, and I clutched tighter to Mikasa as if I'd suddenly be pulled down any moment.

Before I knew it, things were getting quiet, as I started to fall asleep from exhaustion. Mikasa's sweet smell of cinnamon soothing me in a calming manner as she just let me slowly fall asleep.

When I had woken, my head was across her lap, and my feet on Armin as I realized they were talking, keep my eyes clothes not wanting to disturb them.

"I don't know what we're going to do with him.." I heard Armin's worried voice.

"Do we get him help or just.. act like nothing's wrong? Maybe we should just go with that guy's plan and have him take care of everything."  
My heart dropped as I listened carefully to the rest of the conversation.

"I don't know what to do anymore. I want to help so badly but I don't know how. The only way to go is to turn him over to Levi I suppose… Maybe he'll get better" Her soft hopefully voice laced with lost.

"I know he's sick but… I don't want to just hand him over to someone we barely know."  
I almost lost it when I heard those words come out of Armin's mouth.

 _Sick? Me? Am I sick? Is that how they all treat me? Out of pity for someone who's just.. sick?_

Before I knew it I'd quickly rolled to my feet, running out of the old library as fast as I could.

 _I can't be sick. I'm not sick. They're nothing wrong with me._

I tried to convince myself, but I knew it was true as sobs clawed at my throat.

 _I don't want help. I don't want to be treated like some illness. I..I can't trust anyone._

I gasped, but didn't stop as my legs raced away as far as they could take me. Wherever they would take me, I didn't care. I just needed to get away.

Without even realizing it, I was standing in the doorway of my own house. _My_ house. The house I grew up in, good memories and bad.

My hands trembled as I close the door, thoughts plaguing my mind as I couldn't get away. After all, how can you get away from your own thoughts.

 _I want it all to end. I want to stop thinking, I want the sadness to end. I want this all to end._

Again without realization I had slowly made my way to the kitchen, and picked up a steak knife, in cold trembling hands.

 _I can't go out without apologizing at least._

I opened my phone slowly and dialed the first number, shakily raising it to my ear as I stared at the sharp knife.

" _Hello?"_

Levi's voice startled me, as I choked back a sob, putting the knife to the side.

" _Eren? Eren are you there? Answer me brat what's wrong."_

I closed my eyes as a hand made its way to my mouth, silent tears slowly trickling down my cheeks.

"I..I'm sorry"

I whispered into the phone, more tears slowly gliding down my face.

"F..forgive me.."

I slowly picked up the knife, putting the phone down on the floor as I sat there against the cabinets.

" _Forgive you for what? Eren? Eren! Speak damn it! Let me know you're okay!"_

"G..goodbye Levi…. I'm sorry."

Before I knew it, the knife was in my side as I let out a surprised yell at the coldness of the small blade.

" _Eren! Eren where are you! Speak to me! Let me know you're okay!"_

I dropped to my side with a sickening sound as I started at the picture in my phone, a picture I had taken a few nights after we had slept together, when he was looking at the sunrise. It was a beautiful picture, I was proud of taking it.

I was glad that it would be the last thing I saw.

" _Eren! Eren I'm on my way. Come on Eren.. Say something damn it! Anything!"_

Darkness slowly started to cover my vision as I smiled staring at the phone, my lips parting to whisper.

" _ **I Love You…"**_

And with that, everything was dark, and I was once again, alone in the silent shadows.

 **v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v**

 **Okay so.. you can't get mad at me but I'm ending this here. ;-;**

 **I know I know.. 'Does Eren die? What happens with Levi? Wtf just happened..?'**

 **So this is where I'm suddenly like "surprise mother fuckers making a sequel called Still Shadows, which was the original title of this but I had decided against it.**

 **So. PM me if you have any problems with it, if you're confused, or if you're flat out pissed I am ending this here.**

 **Though now you want to read the sequel when it comes out now don't cha? Ehhh ehhh?**

 **No? Oh..okay… ;-;**

 _ **Rejected.**_

 **Well then. Bye from Wolfie** _ **Nagisa**_

 **I'll see you next time.**


	12. End Of Silent Shadows

**Okay so a few of you were confused on the end of this and yelled a bunch of questions like**

 **"WHAT HAPPENS TO EREN?!"**

 **"HE'S DEAD. WHAT?"**

 **"POST THE NEXT CHAPTER!"**

 _ **"YOUR WRITING FUCKING SUCKS"**_

 **HEY :c**

 _ **What? It was int he questions... ;o**_

 ***Coff** **you little shit** **Coff***

 **Well anyway. Here's some.. *clears throat* shadows on your confusion.**

 **There's a second series!**

 ***Your Mind Is Now Blown***

 _ **(Didn't you tell them this in the last chapter..)**_

 **Shh. Don't ruin this..**

 **Anyway I have started a Sequel to this which is currently 6 chapters in (Yay!)**

 **It's called Still Shadows and you can probably find it by clicking on my user ;3**

 **So this is just to clear any confusion and such and also!**

 **If you have any questions, suggestions, you want to collab, (really anything), don't be afraid to let me know. PM me, idrc**

 **Well I think that's all for now guys. Byyye!**

 _ **Bye.. AGAIN.. =-=**_


End file.
